zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
Zombies, Run! is, at its core, a run-tracking app combined with an immersive audiobook-like experience. It is available for iOS and Android devices along with an older Windows Phone version which is no longer supported but has some functionality. Zombie's Run utilizes GPS and step-counting to track the player's speed, distance, and route, although it is possible to use the app without using tracking. Each mode in Zombies, Run! follows the same basic structure. Basic Gameplay * An audio clip introduces the mission. * Music is played from either the device or external music apps like Spotify. * After certain intervals (usually determined by the set mission duration or distance), music will be paused and an audio story clip will be played. * An audio clip will be played at the close of the mission and you will be told 'mission completed' Story Missions Story Missions follow Runner 5, Abel Township, and their trials and adventures in the zombie apocalypse. Typically, Sam Yao acts as Runner 5's operator and serves as a sort of narrator for the mission. Training Plans Training Plans set up a schedule of training runs that help build the player up to their target race distance (10K beginner, 10K intermediate, or half marathon). The player can run missions that fulfill the workouts of the week and attach them to the training plan. Virtual Race Virtual Race missions are run over a set distance during a defined period anywhere in the world. Designed to be run as a real race, with race numbers, medals and a leaderboard. Following the race period, the missions remain available to entrants. As of 2019, 8 Virtual Races have been released Airdrop Airdrop Mode allows the player to select a real-world location as a supply drop point and run a mission to cover the journey there and back. The player's device must have GPS available and enabled for this mode to work. Supply Runs Supply Runs allow the player to collect extra supplies for Abel. They are repeatable and have an unlimited length. Interval Training Interval Training lets the player set up interval workouts with sprints, jogs, and walks. Zombies, Run! initially comes with 3 interval workouts by default, but the player can define their own workouts. Race Missions Race Missions take place between S1 M14 (Patient 29) and S1 M15 (Virtuous Circle). These missions are meant for training 5K, 10K, and 20K races and follow 2 different story arcs. The Abel race missions follow Runner 5 and Maxine Myers as they investigate the circumstances surrounding Patient Zero and Van Ark's work. The New Canton race missions put the player into the shoes of New Canton Runner 5 as they investigate the Keeley Centre during and after the events of S1 M14 (Patient 29). Radio Radio Mode follows the radio shows broadcasted by Abel and New Canton. Season 1's Radio Abel is hosted by Jack Holden and Eugene Woods, with Season 2's Radio New Tomorrow hosted by New Canton's Zoe and Phil Cheeseman. In Season 3, a joint radio show is formed between Abel and New Canton in the form of Radio Cabel. Radio Mode can be set to start after the completion of a mission, or can be played on its own. Call of Duty: WWII Call of Duty: WWII missions, set during Season 1 are a series of time-limited, short missions to coincide with the release of Call of Duty: WWII New Adventures Perfect for new players & veterans alike, the Zombies, Run! New Adventure missions are set outside the Zombies, Run! canon.